


It's Not An Anklet

by Kimium



Series: Crystal Scars AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banquet and Ball, Dancing, F/F, Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones, Fluff, Magical Scars, One Shot, Post Revelations route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Revelations Route."Well, Selena tried to console herself, the gowns were long and if anyone saw they’d just think it was jewelry. It pained her to acknowledge people would see her ankles and think it was something beautiful."Nohr is hosting a banquet and ball in honour of their treaty with Hoshido. Selena is asked (expected) to dress up.(In which Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones.)





	It's Not An Anklet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow... I'm on a story roll recently, aren't I?
> 
> This is the final story in my little Crystal Scars AU. Out of the three stories, this one is one I'm most anxious about. I have only written one story completely in Selena's POV (and that was with my co-writer ObscureReference). So, really, this is my first time writing Selena entirely on my own. I hope I did well...
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out or chat with me there, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“A ball?” Selena blurted out, her tone just a bit too loud. She winced at the sound of her voice vibrating off the walls, but in her defence, she was surprised.

Camilla raised one perfect eyebrow and lowered the gown slightly, “And a banquet.” She added before she raised the gown up again, “To celebrate our treaty with Hoshido. I believe we discussed this before?”

The tone was polite, but Selena felt a small stab in her heart. A ball and banquet with Hoshido had been discussed for months now. Negotiations and meetings had occurred and Selena was aware of the plans for the evening. However, with her tone, she had implied that she had forgotten. Which would imply she wasn’t doing her job. Which would imply she wasn’t attentive. Camilla didn’t keep her around as her retainer just because of her face.

(Though Camilla certainly took time to tell Selena how much she appreciated her looks.)

Swallowing Selena tried again, “My apologies. I haven’t forgotten. What I meant to say was…” Selena exhaled slowly, “I need to wear a gown?”

“We all need to look our best.” Camilla gently told her, setting the gown down and picking up another one, “I was simply thinking you’d like a change in clothes. Of course, you don’t need to wear a gown. Beruka would outright refuse if I suggested. However, for you…”

Selena felt the words on the tip of her tongue. The answer should be a firm “no thank you”, however with the tone Camilla was taking it felt like she expected at least one of her retainers to dress up. After all, Selena winced, she knew Laslow was trading his armour and regular clothes for something nicer. So was Odin, but that was because he couldn’t go strolling around an official event in his dark mage outfit. Really, this request was a trick request. Camilla was suggesting it politely like she had a choice, but really, she was silently asking Selena to dress up.

It was sort of unfair, but Selena couldn’t hold it against Camilla. She wanted to knock people out with her looks alone (not that she already didn’t do that) and she wished for at least one of her retainers to participate. Beruka would be too uncomfortable so the obligation fell on Selena.

She inhaled. Selena knew that if she truly protested Camilla would let it go. She understood boundaries and comfort zones and would never violate them. Yet at the same time Selena could see the disappointment and sadness if she refused on a whim.

Well, Selena tried to console herself, the gowns were long and if anyone saw they’d just think it was jewelry. It pained her to acknowledge people would see her ankles and think it was something beautiful.

“I like cool colours.” Selena offered, “If I go too red people think I’m trying to match my hair and it is annoying.”

Camilla flashed a smile before she cooed and walked over to Selena, pulling her into a tight hug. The angle made the hug slightly painful, but Selena relaxed into it as best as she could. The smell of roses filled her nose as Camilla’s hair tickled her nose.

“Thank you, Selena.” Camilla pulled away, “Now, let’s pick a dress for you. I have some that I know will look stunning on you.”

Selena adjusted her shirt and nodded, “Something that won’t suffocate me in the hall. I can already feel how hot it will be.”

Camilla sagely nodded, “I have some options for you.”

Expertly Camilla pulled out some dresses, setting them neatly on the bed. Selena walked closer and examined the options. Two of the dresses were deep blues, but one was more of an aqua, a vibrant mix of greens and blues. Some of the material was flowy, light, but some was sheer. Selena touched the ends. More dresses came out. Some with patterns and some solid. Some of the dresses had ribbons that tied to the back and others had corset like strings around the waist. Selena immediately skipped those. She liked breathing.

“Go on, pick some up and take a closer look.” Camilla said as she walked over to her closet, “You can also try some on if you like.”

Try some on. Selena nodded softly and picked up one of the dresses that was catching her eye. It was a flowy one, with an aqua colour that fanned out in a gradient, darker at the bottom and lighter at the top, almost white. The collar was wide, showing her shoulders. The sleeves lightly fanned out until they stopped at the elbow. The dress would almost reach the floor, not quite as large as ballgowns, but wide enough that if Selena twirled it would create a wide arch. She smiled. It was long enough that her ankles would be covered, plus with the under slip and the lace at the bottom people would just think, at a glance, that it was part of the dress.

“This one.” Selena announced.

Camilla turned from the closet, “It’s a lovely choice. Why don’t you try it on? That way you can see if you still prefer it.”

Selena glanced at the bathroom off the side. Carefully she walked over and upon entering she shut the door. Quickly she changed, trying to ignore how strange it felt to use Camilla’s private bathroom as her changeroom. There were things on the counter that screamed Camilla: her perfumes, her special soaps and bath oils, her hair products… the entire place smelt of something floral and musky. Selena shamelessly enjoyed the smell and set her clothes neatly on the counter, folding them. She didn’t want to appear sloppy in front of Camilla.

The dress was easy to put on and when Selena took a quick glance in the mirror she smiled. It wasn’t a strong colour and it didn’t clash with her hair. The fabric felt great and with an experimental twirl Selena knew she’d not overheat. All she needed were proper stockings and she had those. Now all that was needed was to see if Camilla liked the dress on her too.

Selena’s heart pounded in her chest as she turned the knob and exited. Camilla was waiting for her, a soft smile on her face. Selena smoothly walked over and turned gently.

“Well? How do I look?” She tried to keep her voice neutral.

Camilla hummed and walked around silently. Selena stood still and swallowed. What if Camilla didn’t like it? It was silly, but Selena absolutely thrived under Camilla’s praise. To any one else it wouldn’t matter, but Selena represented Camilla and that meant she had to be better than the best.

“It looks lovely on you Selena dear.” Camilla finally said, her hands gently touching Selena’s bare shoulders. The touch sent shivers down Selena’s spine. “The colour really works well.” She stepped back. Selena mourned the loss of her touch, “How do you feel?”

“I like it.” Selena tried to keep her voice neutral while her mind screamed over Camilla’s approval.

“Do you want to try any other dress on?” Camilla asked calmly, but Selena could sense her itch to just have fun with clothing.

Selena looked at the pile. Normally she’d say no, but since Camilla had gone though so much effort.

“Sure.”

Camilla beamed.

Dress after dress was thrown at Selena. She found it easy to slip in and out, loving the reactions from Camilla when they found other dresses to like. Selena found a rhythm in their afternoon and soon it was getting late. Despite all the dresses she had tried on, Selena was still attached to the aqua one.

“It is a great choice.” Camilla agreed, “If you don’t mind Selena dear, could you put it back on?”

What was one more dress? Selena nodded and went to the bathroom. At this point it felt natural to slip out of the current dress and slip into the aqua one. Taking the other dress carefully in her arms, Selena exited the bathroom and returned it to Camilla, who took it silently, eyeing her. Selena stepped back and waited, wondering what Camilla was going to say.

“Do you have stockings?” Camilla asked.

“Yes, I do.” Selena assured.

“Shoes?” Camilla pressed.

Shoes. Selena nodded, “I should have a pair.” After all, what was a paycheck without her going to town and picking new items for her wardrobe up?

“Excellent. I’ll leave the rest to you Selena.” Camilla dismissed her with a thin smile that radiated warmth. “I’ll see you at the banquet.”

Selena bowed, “Thank you Lady Camilla.”

She didn’t bother changing out of the dress as the banquet was going to start in about an hour. Making sure she brought her regular clothes with her, Selena exited the room and went back to her own. Dumping her clothes onto her bed, Selena began to get ready, sitting at her vanity. Her makeup was light and when she was satisfied with her look Selena touched her hair. Perhaps something different was needed to the night. Taking it out of her customary pigtails, Selena brushed it until it was glossy. Then she began to braid it in a single fishtail braid down one side. When she finished, Selena looked at her time. She had a few minutes before she had to go. Standing up, Selena put her shoes on and headed to the banquet.

Odin and Laslow were already there, hanging by their lords. They had really cleaned up and Selena knew they’d get asked to dance. When they both spotted her, they gave subtle thumbs up. Selena felt pride and made her way to her side of the table.

Dinner was uneventful. After Xander and Ryoma gave customary speeches they ate and mingled. The dinner was a buffet style and she approved of the style. Nibbling on her food, Selena stood in the corner, giving her a vantage point, just in case.

“You look lovely.” Laslow was suddenly beside her, “Absolutely stunning.”

Selena flushed, but elbowed him. “Flatterer.”

“Just calling it as I see it.” Laslow told her with a laugh, “Your beauty is lighting up this room. Perhaps, I could be honoured with a dance?”

Laslow gave a wide grin and held his hand out. The motion was smooth, but Selena could see the twitch in Laslow’s jaw and the tension in his shoulders, but he held his ground. It made Selena feel proud of him. Setting her plate on the table behind her, Selena took his hand.

“Sure, but if you step on my toes there will be hell to pay.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing.” Laslow laughed.

He moved with grace that had been honed through the years. Selena smoothly glided along the open dance floor, along with the music. Laslow may have had stage fright in the past, but with the way they were moving Selena wouldn’t have known. Twists and twirls filled their moves and when the song ended, Selena felt pleased. She opened her mouth to tell Laslow she was going to return to eating when someone coughed behind her.

The man behind her wasn’t someone she knew, but he was clearly some official from Hoshido. Selena raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I witnessed you dancing and I was fixated. Perhaps, I could cut in?” He asked.

Selena’s gut response was to tell him to piss off, but then she thought of the image she had to keep up. If she told some Hoshido official off that would reflect poorly on Camilla and Nohr. One dance wouldn’t hurt to help relations.

“Sure.” Selena found herself saying.

The man wasn’t nearly as skilled as Laslow, but he was still smooth. Their dance was pleasant, the man asking simple questions as they moved. Selena did her best to answer politely, but not too enthusiastically. When the song ended Selena was ready to leave, but then she heard another cough and saw another man waiting.

She decided this was all Laslow’s fault.

Selena danced with three other guys before she excused herself, citing she need to eat, and then didn’t wait for their responses. Heading back to her corner, Selena retrieved her plate and went to the food, piling up, and then returned. She was half way through eating when she felt someone approach her. Selena sighed and was about to say something when she saw it was Camilla.

Up close Selena could see the dress Camilla had chosen in detail. The dress was closer to a blue than a green, but it was complimenting Selena’s colour choice. Gold wove around the hem in elaborate patterns of roses and glittered off the light. Camilla’s hair was also done up elaborately, complete with a dark purple ribbon, the ends hanging beautifully.

“Lady Camilla.” Selena greeted, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“I watched you on the dance floor.” Camilla said, “You were stunning.”

Stunning. Selena puffed with the praise, “Thank you. However, I wanted a break. They kept coming.”

Camilla chuckled. “I sincerely hope your break is over.” She offered a hand, “If I may ask you for a dance?”

A dance. With her. In public. Selena’s brain fried and she stared at Camilla’s offered hand. It felt like a dream, but here she was, being offered a dance. From Camilla. Selena’s cheeks weren’t heating up and her heart wasn’t pounding. This felt different from the friendly dance with Laslow and the dances from the strangers. The offer was intimate. Camilla didn’t dance with just anyone, nor did she ask for the dance.

Selena found herself nodding numbly and taking Camilla’s hand. Immediately Camilla pulled her close. Selena could smell the lilac and sage waffling gently off Camilla and she swallowed thickly. The logistics of how they’d dance was thrown out the window as Camilla lead them expertly. Music, the others, it all melted away as they danced together. Selena focused and prayed she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself.

“Are you enjoying this evening so far?” Camilla asked.

“I am.” Selena immediately responded, “You?”

Camilla chuckled, her voice sultry, “I always enjoy events such as this.”

Did she mean that as in the banquet and ball overall of the specific event of dancing with her? Selena wanted to ask, but she didn’t have the courage to do so. Instead she nodded numbly.

“You look lovely tonight, Selena.” Camilla continued to speak, “We picked well. Perhaps when we have another event you could pick another dress.”

Another event. Selena flushed at the idea. Of her spending more time with Camilla, choosing a dress once again. She could see it now: the dresses on Camilla’s bed. Perhaps this time she’d get ready in the room too: makeup, hair…

Selena lost her focus and stumbled a little. She flushed hotly as they stopped their dancing. Camilla didn’t say anything, but Selena felt embarrassment fill her lungs and mind. She had messed up. It was her fault. Camilla wouldn’t want to dance with her again.

“My apologies…” Selena quickly said, “I wasn’t paying attention and…”

“Selena.” Camilla gently cut her off, “Your shoe.”

Her shoe? Selena looked down. In her embarrassment she hadn’t noted the lack of shoe on one foot. The shoes had a simple ribbon holding them on her foot, so it was easy to lose them, but that just added another wave of embarrassment in Selena’s veins.

“I’ll go get that…” Selena went to break their hold, but Camilla gently touched her shoulder.

“I got it.” Camilla stepped away, “Why don’t you find a bench to sit at?”

Right. So, she could put the shoe back on. Selena nodded and walked dejectedly towards a corner, sitting on one of the benches. Thankfully no one had noticed, or if they had they didn’t really care. It was a small reprieve for Selena’s confidence.

Camilla returned, the shoe in hand. Selena lifted her hand to accept the shoe, but suddenly Camilla was kneeling, right at her feet. Selena flushed hotly at the image and wildly looked around, to see if anyone else was watching. No one was, but it didn’t make the jolt to her heart any less strong.

“L-Lady Camilla…”

“Allow me?” Camilla sweetly asked.

Selena didn’t think, she just nodded, before her mind caught up with her body and she instantly regretted it. She couldn’t do that… Camilla would see… Her mouth opened to retract her consent but it was too late. Camilla had her foot pulled towards her, her ankle exposed. She paused and Selena felt like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, threatening to burst.

“Selena… I didn’t know you were wearing an anklet.” Camilla frowned, “If I knew that I would have suggested a shorter gown so…” She paused, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing over the crystals. “Selena…”

Selena winced. Camilla had noticed that the crystals weren’t moving like an anklet should and she had probably noticed how the angle affected if they appeared to be emeralds or diamonds. Selena bit her lip so hard it hurt. Her words were lost and she wasn’t sure what to say. For any other person Selena would have long snapped that “they aren’t anklets, asshole”, but never to Camilla.

“Selena… this is…”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Selena blurted out, like that was the issue.

“I’m glad to hear that, but if I may ask, what is this?”

Again, to anyone else Selena would tell them to “mind their own business”, but never to Camilla. She forced her voice to work, “It’s a magical scar.” She softly explained.

“A scar?” Camilla didn’t look alarmed, but her voice hitched.

“It’s old.” Selena continued, wishing she could assure Camilla all was fine, “Really, it’s not a big deal.”

“Is this the only one?” Camilla softly asked.

“No.” Selena replied, not mad that Camilla had inquired, “My other ankle too.”

She could still remember that day, how she had tripped, how she had tried to escape. How the claws sunk into her ankles, trying to drag her back…

Camilla gently touched the crystals one last time before she put the shoe on Selena’s foot, carefully tying the ribbon. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s… fine.” Selena stood up, wobbly, “It’s old.”

There were questions in Camilla’s eyes, but she didn’t push further. Instead she offered her hand to Selena again.

“The night is still young. Shall we have another dance?”

Thankful for the topic change, Selena nodded, taking Camilla’s hand, “Yes, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fishtail Braids: Are my favourite braid. I love fishtail braids! So easy and fun!
> 
> Emeralds and Diamonds: As stated before, I picked emeralds and diamonds because in Heroes Grima is both a green dragon (Male Grima) and a colourless dragon (Female Grima) and I want to keep Grima gender neutral.


End file.
